


A Woman by the Window

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman by the window, weaving a brand new robe. The Avatar is visiting and even if it's just from afar, he will see them, her family, happy and big and smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman by the Window

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fic about Finale's Birthday Guy's wife.

A woman by the window, weaving a brand new robe. The Avatar is visiting and even if it's just from afar, he will see them, her family, happy and big and smiling.  
A woman by the window, telling tales from all around the world. She talks about the mysterious Air Nomads in their far away temples and about the Water Tribes with their adventures in the sea. She speaks of outlaws and thieves, of badger moles and spirits. Her granddaughter listens to her chronicles of the mighty Earth Kingdom and to the glories of the Fire Nation.  
When the sun comes down, they all surround her and the littlest one -the loveliest of them all- rests her head in her lap and gets caught in the web of truth and lies. The grandmother never looks at them; instead she just keeps weaving and out of her mouth come out the most beautiful of stories.

A woman by the window, waiting for the sun to come down. Her sons are coming back from the fields and so are his daughters. They will come back soon, happy and grown and smiling.  
A woman by the window, hearing the news from all around the world. She recalls the stories about the Air Nomads and that one time she saw a Southern Water Tribe ship. She thinks about how far away it seems now. She sighs when she sees the chopped down forests. She listens to the chronicles about the coward Earth King and to the conquests of the Fire Nation.  
When the sun comes down, she wishes they'd all surround her but only the tiniest one -the quietest of them all- grabs her robe and asks her to tell a story. The grandmother always accepts; then she just starts talking and out of her mouth come the saddest of stories.

A woman by the window, waiting for her husband to come back. Her sons are at school and so are his daughters. They will come back soon, hungry and tired and yet smiling.  
A woman by the window, hearing the news from the farthest end of the world. She learns about the last Airbender and that one girl from the Southern Water Tribe. She thinks about how maybe his husband may meet them. She sighs when she remembers his warm smiles. She listens to the chronicles about the dangerous Earth Kingdom and to the shames of the Prince.  
When the sun comes down, she calls them all and they surround her and the smallest of them all -the frailest of them all- rests her head in her lap and falls asleep talking about dragons and soldiers coming home. The mother never looks at her; instead she shushes her and then out of her mouth come out the most hopeful of stories.

A woman by the window, weaving a brand old robe. The Avatar is visiting and even if it's just from afar, he will see them, her family, happy and big and smiling.  
A woman by the window, telling tales from all around the world. She talks about the legendary Air Nomad in his flying bison and about the Water Tribe Chief with his inventions. She speaks of pirates and bandits, of spirits and turtlelions. Her granddaughter listens to her chronicles of the mighty Kyoshi Warriors and to the glories of the last dragons.  
When the sun comes down, they all surround her and the youngest one -the sweetest of them all- rests her head in her lap and dreams of a time that was different and far more adventurous. The grandmother never looks at them; instead she just keeps weaving and out of her mouth come out the happiest of stories.


End file.
